This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with information to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
To obtain geophysical data about specific areas, a controlled-source electromagnetic (CSEM) geophysical survey system may utilize a transmitter and receivers. In this type of system, the transmitter may be flown above the earth's surface by an aircraft or towed by a vessel along a survey line. Typically, the transmitter is a man-made source that generates electromagnetic fields to excite the earth. The transmitted waveforms or signals are received by receivers on the earth surface, seafloor and/or inside boreholes to measure electric and magnetic fields of the specific area of the earth. The electromagnetic (EM) fields generated by the transmitter may be created by injecting the currents into the earth or seawater/seafloor or by oscillating the currents in closed-loop wire, in either case, using a chosen low-frequency periodic waveform. The shape of the transmitted waveform determines its frequency spectrum. That is, the transmitter controls the frequency content, frequency distribution and amplitude at each frequency for the transmitted waveform. These measured electric and magnetic fields are then analyzed to determine the electrical resistivity of the earth structures beneath the earth's surface or seafloor.
As can be appreciated, this technology has been applied for onshore mineral exploration, oceanic tectonic studies, and offshore petroleum and mineral resource exploration. For example, as noted above, the controlled-source electromagnetic (CSEM) geophysical survey may be performed on vehicles in land based system, in the vessels in water based systems and/or by aircraft by air based devices, which are further discussed in various documents. See A. D. Chave, S. Constable, and R. N. Edwards, in Electromagnetic Methods in Applied Geophysics (ed. M. N. Nabighian), Vol. 2, 931-966, Society of Exploration Geophysicists; S. Constable and C. S. Cox, J. Geophs. Res., Vol. 101, 5519-5530, 1996; L. MacGregor, M. Sinha, and S. Constable, Geophy. J. Int., Vol. 146, 217-236, 2001; S. Ellingsrud, T. Eidesmo, S. Johansen, M. C. Sinha, L. M. MacGregor, and S. Constable, The Leading Edge, 972-982, 2002; T. Eidesmo, S. Ellingsrud, L. M. MacGregor, S. Constable, M. C. Sinha, S. Johansen, F. N. Kong, and H. Westerdahl, First Break, Vol. 20.3, 144-152, 2002.
However, because of the cost of operating the aircraft or vessel, a pass over the survey line may be performed only once. That is, the data for a single survey line may be collected one time to reduce operating costs. This single pass approach using waveforms currently available does present some problems with the frequency bandwidth, the efficient transmission of energy at desired frequencies, and the energy distribution of the transmitted frequencies. For instance, available waveforms may not provide a frequency bandwidth wide enough to probe a desired range of depths. As such, noises may degrade data quality because the transmitted energy is limited and not strong enough to generate measurable responses at some frequencies.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method and apparatus to design and generate transmitter waveforms for controlled-source electromagnetic surveys for geophysical applications that compensates for the limitations in the transmitter power and with noise provided to the measurement system.